<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pitfalls of Domesticity by universal_reno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132878">The Pitfalls of Domesticity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/universal_reno/pseuds/universal_reno'>universal_reno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ahsoka's Boys [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clones trying to be domestic, Crack, DIY, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Home Improvement, Multi, Post-Order 66, Rex and Kix are not amused, They just wanted to be good co-husbands, bless their hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/universal_reno/pseuds/universal_reno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kix, Rex, and the chaotic aftermath of a trip to Space IKEA</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-6116 | Kix &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CT-6116 | Kix/CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ahsoka's Boys [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pitfalls of Domesticity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This file was saved to my computer as 'Rex vs Flat Pack'. That's really all you need to know. Beware the crack-en.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Confidence had never been a problem for Rex. Like every clone he was engineered to have Jango’s self-assured personality, and his experience leading his brothers in the 501st had only enhanced that. He’d been among the most competent commanders in the GAR and people had recognized him for it. This mission, though, was starting to make him doubt himself. </p><p>“Kix, have you seen three of these and one short one?” He held up a crumpled leaflet and stabbed his finger at a rough drawing of a screw with more force than was at all necessary. </p><p>“Three of what, vod? I’m a little busy at the moment, so if you could use your words that’d be great.” The medic was draped over what was supposed to become a dresser, trying to hold one side up with his foot while he screwed another panel into place. Rex hadn’t seen him so exasperated since the time he’d caught General Kenobi trying to walk off a broken ankle.</p><p>“There are no kriffing words!” Rex snapped. He glared down at the leaflet as though it had personally wronged him. It was covered in little diagrams of what may have resembled the assembly of a crib to a person who was deranged and high on death sticks. </p><p>The paper ended up crumpled in his fist as he once again fought the urge to throw it across the room. He grit his teeth and forced a deep breath through his nose. He was shaking. The leader of one of the most respected units in GAR was shaking over a miserable piece of void damned…</p><p>He glanced over at his work so far. It bore more resemblance to an abstract sculpture than anything his future child was likely to sleep in. One of the ends was bolted on upside down, but it was impossible to tell which. He nudged it disdainfully with his boot. One of the legs dropped off. </p><p>A scream built somewhere deep in his chest but he managed to tone it down to a snarl. Beside him Kix let out a string of curses the likes of which the galaxy hadn’t heard since Hardcase died. </p><p>“It’s backwards! The whole thing! How is it possible that I have to take off eight pieces to get to this one? It only has four sides!” He turned to Rex with a feral look in his eyes. “It’s not natural, vod. It’s...that’s...not how geometry works! Or physics!” </p><p>Rex took half a step back and raised his hands. He was fairly sure Kix was brandishing the screwdriver he was holding at the universe in general as opposed to him in particular, but with the madness currently surrounding them he couldn’t be certain of anything anymore. </p><p>The door opened. Both clones froze. Kix wore an expression not unlike a tooka whose tail had just been stepped on.</p><p>“Guys, I made sandwiches if you want… Force, Kix! What are you doing? No stabbing!” </p><p>Kix looked from Ahsoka to the screwdriver to Rex and back. He let it drop. It fell with a hollow thud onto an unidentified and now irreparably dented piece of laminated particle board. </p><p>Ahsoka surveyed the chaos spread over what had once been their spare bedroom, her mouth slightly open in shock at the extent of the carnage. Bits of packing material were strewn everywhere, mixed with pieces of not-quite-wood that all appeared virtually identical save for the placement of a few pre-drilled holes. Kix was stripped down to his undershirt. The bottom of it had been torn away to create the makeshift bandage wrapped around Rex’s hand. Blood was beginning to seep through. </p><p>“Captain Rex...”</p><p>Oh, so it was <em> Captain </em> again now. And in the same tone of voice the General had always used when his next order would be ‘explain yourself’ nonetheless. </p><p>“What in all the hells is going on in here?”</p><p>There it was. </p><p>“I can explain, sir.” Rex instinctively straightened to stand at attention. A second later his shoulders slumped in defeat. “Actually, no I can’t.”</p><p>“No one can” Kix offered, a touch of hysteria in his voice. “Because it makes literally no kriffing sense.”</p><p>“Are you guys okay?” Ahsoka took a tentative step towards them. They’d both removed their chips but that didn’t eliminate the possibility of a psychotic breakdown of the more natural kind. </p><p>“I… That is, we... Not exactly, sir.” Great, now he was doing the sir thing again. Rex knew Ahsoka hated it. He also knew it took him ages to stop whenever he fell back into the habit. </p><p>“We wanted to get this done to surprise you” Kix explained, beginning to get ahold of himself now that he was distracted from the immediate <s>threat</s> project. “This kind of shit is Jesse’s thing, but since he’ll be on Alderaan for a couple of weeks we figured…”</p><p>“Incorrectly” Rex clarified with no small amount of bitterness. </p><p>“We figured, incorrectly, that we could handle it” Kix concluded. He looked over at Rex with an expression he hadn’t seen since Umbara. Here was a man at the end of his rope, not that Rex could claim to be doing much better. </p><p>“Well I’m certainly surprised.” Ahsoka’s lips curved up into a little smile, then a grin. The next thing Rex knew she launched herself at him. He caught her with a small sound of surprise and spun her. Before he had a chance to put her down again she looped her arm around Kix’s shoulders and dragged him into their embrace. </p><p>“Thank you. Really” she said. Despite the fact that they’d probably created more work than they’d accomplished neither of them doubted her sincerity. “But maybe let’s wait until Jesse comes home to work on this again.”</p><p>Rex had never been more happy to agree.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>